Engraved on an Ivory Necklace
by Lunaestella
Summary: The cram school is tense after discovering Rin is the son of Satan. New students have arrived two half demons by the names of Berry and Krei Zi. Both contain dark secrets and motives. But, a new threat is looming in that is going to unsettle even Gehenna. And what is the mystery behind why Mephisto scouted them out. An adventure, a romance, and crazy mishaps await inside.


**Lamoon: Hello folks. This time I writes with my good friend Moose. She doesn't post on fanfic, but she does on Quotev. Say hi Moose. **

**Moose: I worship the almighty corndog!**

**Lamoon: And you thought I was the weird one. So this is a joint effort between Moose and I. This is the story that the OCs from Slave to Assiah come from originally. **

**Moose: Yeah so you're reading the originally Berry that isn't a rebel army leader. Anyway we don't own Blue Exorcist. **

It had been at most a week since Rin's identity as the son of Satan was revealed. The event had created much tension among the cram students. Especially after the incident with Konekomaru. That day in the cram school though was very different. Today someone would be joining them. Someone who would eventually become of great importance. An argument broke out once again between the two rivals Rin and Ryuji when suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang causing everyone to stand still.

"Does anyone have ketchup for this banana?" a girl with bright red hair exclaimed holding a banana. Everyone gave a deadpan look to this statement, "All right then just asking. No need to look so offended. I'll go find my own." At this the girl slammed the door shut leaving everyone to stare.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuji stated breaking the silence. Rin shrugged in response everyone was equally confused by this.

Yukio walked into the classroom with a smile minutes later, "Everyone we have some new students joining us today, "Yukio said gesturing to the girl standing in the doorway to come in. "I'd like you all to meet Krei Zi."

Krei stood in front of the others a bit nervous. She then noticed how her red-headed relative had run off. This did not bode well in Krei's eyes. Krei thought over in her head what her cousin was likely doing and came to the conclusion that when Berry (her cousin) entered this class she'd have caused at least five hundred dollars in property damage. For some reason she also couldn't shake off the idea that the damaged item was a stove. Hopefully that would get the two kicked out. Krei did _not _want to be here. But for some reason Berry had insisted since an incident a few days ago.

_Last week _

It had been a normal day for the two. By normal they meant Berry was running about like a maniac and Krei was desperately trying to calm her down. "Berry for the love of god, take your medicine," Krei yelled as she chased her cousin through the rain. The annoying thing about giving Berry her ADHD medicine was that if she wanted to Berry could outrun a fighter jet making it nearly impossible to capture her and force the pill down her cousin's throat.

"I don't wanna!" Berry shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran. But, while she was running Berry caught in the corner of her eye something of interest. As she skidded to a halt in front of man with a playful umbrella and a festive outfit. What captivated her though wasn't the person, but the top hat on top of his head.

"Hello," the man said slyly his tone and disposition was enough for her to think he was a demon.

"Nice hat. Can I have it?" Berry stated and attempted to snatch his hat.

"You wouldn't happen to be the half-demon Ichigo?" the man asked completely ignoring Berry's question.

"So what if I am (I'm 3/4 demon by the way)? I'm still going to take your hat," Berry said as she eyed the hat with wide saucer eyes.

"How would you like to be an exorcist? I'll make it worth your while," the man proposed.

Berry wanted to laugh at the man. Who ever heard of a demon becoming an exorcist? "No way," she stated bluntly and began to walk away.

The man thought for a second, "If you become an exorcist I will give you my hat and-"

"Deal!" Berry interrupted before the demon could finish. "That hat will be mine!" The man merely walked off chuckling thinking of how fun this would be.

Krei finally caught up to Berry. She was completely exhausted and managed to wheeze, "Will you please take your medicine before I cough up a lung?"

Berry took the pills and gave a sly grin, "We should become exorcist!" Leaving her cousin to wonder about Berry's sudden interest.

_Present_

The whole class stared analogizing the girl. She had long fine dark purple hair and sweet yet piercing honey eyes. She was wearing a denim jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans, cream sandals, and an ivory necklace with kanji carved in as well as outlined in black on its surface. Krei knew she didn't look her best today and that she wasn't wearing the school uniform. They must have thought she looked weird. They also must have been freaked by her height. Last she checked she was 5' 10 and still growing. Not exactly a normal height for a girl (height was one of the things she was most sensitive about). She could tell by looking that she was taller than everyone except one boy with brown and blonde hair and the teacher. "My name is Krei Zi, but please call me Krei. I'm happy to be here," Krei said nervously with a bow (was that the right gesture?). Having grown up in America Krei was unfamiliar with certain customs. Shyly, she took a seat in the corner and eyed the black haired boy sitting up front. He was cute. Really cute. She especially liked his pointed ears.

"Where's the other girl?" Yukio asked as he looked down the hall for his other new student. Suddenly he spotted Mephisto walking down the hall carry someone over his shoulder shouting nonsense.

The principal entered the classroom with the screaming person on his shoulder and then held the red-headed girl by her scruff a few inches off the ground. "I found _this _looking for ketchup in my office and while trying to catch her she destroyed the stove in the cafeteria," he stated. The purple haired man turned to Krei and before he speak she stated;

"I'll pay for the five hundred dollars in property damage."

The demon was impressed that the girl actually knew the exact total in damage. "Well make sure this _thing _doesn't cause any more trouble." At that statement he dropped Berry onto the ground.

"One of these days I'll put ice-cream in your boots and then steal your hat," Berry muttered as she got up.

"Yes, yes, go publish that," Mephisto huffed. The class finally got a chance to take a closer look at the girl. Her strawberry hair was tied into two long ponytails with blue ribbons, with rosy pink eyes, she wore a yellow plaid skirt, a multicolored belt adorned with cute little charms that hanged on her hip, licorice striped boots, a robin's egg blue T-shirt, and a shiny red jacket. Overall she didn't look normal. No she looked like she had just grabbed whatever clothing she could find in her closet and decided to slap that on. Also she was short. Really short. In fact if she was only 4' 11' (and still shrinking). Meaning that a girl that barely went up to Mephisto's shoulders on her tippy toes was making death threats. Well sort of.

Taking notice of the class Berry decided to give a proper greeting, "Hi I'm Ichigo, but everyone calls me Berry. Meaning if you call me Ichigo I will hunt you down and destroy you." At this she took a seat next to Krei.

The class looked at the girl who was currently eating a banana peel. Berry simply ignored the stares. "From this point on these two will be joining you as Exwires. So treat them as you would any other person in this room," Yukio stared knowing that the girls would probably be fine, but better safe than sorry.

As class continued on Rin kept glancing at the new students. Something about them was weird and it wasn't that the red-head was eating a banana peel. No, that wasn't it. The two had an aura about them that was different from the others. It felt almost inhuman, but the two didn't look like demons.

As the class continued on Krei wanted more and more to get out of the class. Exorcism was not for her and she didn't know anything about versus from scriptures or what plants work best for what. After today she should just convince Berry to drop out. During gym class Krei was approached by the other students. It was then she finally noticed that the raven haired boy had a black fuzzy tail. He was a half-demon? But, he seemed so human. Was he forced here like me?

"So Krei what made you decide to join the cram school?" a girl in a kimono asked.

"I'm just here to keep an eye on Berry. She's prone to trouble, but she's a good person," Krei answered.

"Oh, I see! So are you sisters?" the girl in the kimono continued.

"No cousins. I only met Berry after I moved here from America," Krei stated.

"You're from America! That means you can speak English!" the black haired boy exclaimed and i gave a timid nod. "Cool! Say something in English!"

Krei timidly spoke in English, "_Hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Krei Zi and I'm from America."_ The two stared in awe at Krei making her embarrassed.

"Say something else," the boy cheered.

_"Umm, I like animals," _Krei stuttered and the boy cheered. Meanwhile her cousin was making impressions elsewhere.

Berry stood in front of the giant frog demon. This would be either her greatest stunt yet... or her stupidest. Probably her stupidest. "Here froggy thingy, want a nice corndog," Berry cooed as she waved a corndog in front of the demon frog's face. The creature eyed the food item and took it into his mouth. Berry then proceeded to climb on the frog's back and broke the chain tying it down. She somehow managed to position herself on the frog's bare back. "All right mister frog let's annoy that mean old demon," Berry began to ride the frog around the ring and prepared to attack. Hopefully she wouldn't fall off.

"Hey, the crazy girl is riding on the Leaper," the pink haired boy shouted as Berry tried to steer the Leaper up the wall.

At that moment Krei prayed that the crazy girl was not Berry. But, when she looked she was met with cruel truth. At this moment Krei wasn't sure whether she should be seething with anger or utterly embarrassed. She decided that she'd she both, "I'd like to apologize for my cousin's behavior I'll go down there this instant and bring her back." On that note Krei descendant into the pit followed by Rin.

"Stupid frog! Why won't you do what I tell you to?" Berry shouted as the Leaper tried to fling her off.

"Berry I'm really disappointed with you. I thought at the very least you'd behave the first day," a calm and collected voice said from behind her. She turned behind and saw Krei smiling sweetly. You see Krei didn't get mad. No, Krei became incredibly calm and sweet. Which was worse. "Hopefully, this gets us kicked out."

"Run froggy thingy, Run!" Berry squealed as she prodded the Leaper to move quickly only the demon was frozen in fear. Seeing this, Berry decided running was her best option only she couldn't run, because a hand was pressing on her shoulder.

"Now, now, expelling you for a simple prank would be silly. I think I'll just give Berry a special punishment," a new voice chimed. Berry knew that voice. It was the voice of all evil. It was _Mephisto._

"I regret nothing!" Berry yelled as she slipped out and ran away at the speed of sound being followed by Mephisto who merely walked after her.

"Oh, dear Berry ran off. I guess I'll just go back up," Krei sighed still smiling.

Rin stood there a bit confused by what happened, "You seem pretty calm," Rin stated looking at the calm and collected girl.

"Actually I'm seething and about to lose it," Krei said joyfully.

"Oh," was all he could think in response. _'How'd she run so fast?'_ Rin thought as he walked away, but glanced back at Krei who was petting the Leaper. "You shouldn't do that. Leaper's can be a bit dangerous so you should go up with me."

Krei looked at the boy having calmed down at last. She was annoyed by his statement, which was a very rare occurrence for her. She replied in snarky tone, "It's not like I'm causing any harm."

"Yeah, but you should go up anyway unless you want to get in trouble," he retorted and pulled her hand from the Leaper's face. "Besides it's a demon. Meaning: not exactly something you should be playing with."

"Well, I want to pet the frog," Krei huffed placing her hand back on the frog's face.

"Well, I say you can't," he said removing her hand. This continued back and forth for a few minutes till the black haired boy accidentally caused the string holding the girl's necklace to snap. Krei's face contorted into a look of disgust. How dare he do that!

"Jerk!" Krei shouted as she flung the boy into the wall in annoyance with enough strength to crack the surface of the concrete. Just to get the last laugh she also patted the Leaper on the head and stuck out her tongue before climbing up the ladder.

Meanwhile in Mexico ***Cue the mariachi band***

Berry laughed maniacally as she hid under the table from Mephisto. "Hehehe, he'll never find me here," she grinned marveling in her brilliance.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" a dark and sadistic voice said from above. "A little bug thought it could hide from me. I would almost consider that adorable if it wasn't for the fact that it's overshadowed by its stupidity."

Screams could be heard as Berry was dragged off to receive her punishment. At that moment she was being dragged into the gates of Gehenna.

Back with our other protagonists

"Did you have to throw me into the wall?" Rin said to the new girl. Obviously, he could see now the two were half-demons like himself.

"I'm sorry, normally I have more control," she muttered, "I just wanted to pet the frog since it was cute."

Did all she want was pet a cute animal? Rin chuckled looking at Krei who looked a bit sad. "Listen, I have a pet cat you can play with whenever so don't cause trouble."

Krei's eyes lit up at this statement, "I promise, but Berry is another story." After cram school Krei followed Rin in hopes that she'd get to see his cat the two instead ended up being stopped by the sight of Berry hanging upside-down on a pole the whole time giving a pouty face and keeping her arms crossed. "Berry why are you upside-down?"

"Because, that big old meanie said that I had to stay like this for three hours as punishment for the trouble I caused," Berry huffed.

"Is that all? I thought the clown would do worse," Rin stated as he helped get Berry down.

"Oh, there was more. But, you just asked why I was upside-down," Berry said tripping as she tried to regain her balance from having all the blood flowing in her head.

"Are you okay," Krei asked with concern.

Berry gave a nod of reassurance, "That was totally worth it. I have now discovered where he keeps his ice-cream," Berry began laughing maniacally, "Today went just as I planned. Right down to getting captured in Mexico underneath a dining table!"

"Is she always like this," Rin whispered to Krei.

"Pretty much you get used to it after a while though," Krei whispered back. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Oh, wait I never got your name!"

"My name's Rin Okumura," Rin stated with a bright smile that made Krei's heart want to skip. "Hey, one last time say something in English please?"

Krei blushed lightly and said, "_I think you're cute Rin." _At this moment she was very glad that Berry didn't speak a word of English.

"You said my name and something like cut or coot. What did you say?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Oh, I just said it was… nice of you to let me pet your cat," she said trying to hide her blushing.

Rin just gave a look of oblivious confirmation to that he had been called cute without his knowing. Berry made a sly grin as she watched her cousin eye Rin. "See ya around," he said as he departed.

"So, do you still want to quite the cram school?" Berry asked very assured that the answer would be no as she plopped onto the bed in their dorm room.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try," she said with blush on her face.

"You like him," Berry said in a teasing manner, "Don't lie to me. I saw you lookin~" Berry grinned wider enjoying the blush adorning her cousins face.

"No I don't!" she screeched, "I just… he just annoyed me okay and I felt a bit guilty."

Berry's eye went wide, "OMG! If that is not love in your sick twisted way then I don't know what is! After all you only get annoyed at people you like a_ lot_."

"Shut up," Krei yelled as she smacked her cousin in the head knocking her unconscious.

**Lamoon: That was fun!**

**Moose: YESH! Now to figure out what to put in the next chapter.**

**Lamoon: I hope you enjoyed this. If you have questions about us or Krei and Berry we'll try to answer them. Unless it means we have to do spoilers. I don't do spoilers.**

**Moose: Me neither. Spoiler make my stomach hurt. **


End file.
